Dimension parallèle
by little-road
Summary: Tout commence par la découverte d'une mystérieuse machine construite par le scientifique ancien Janus dix mille ans plus tôt. (OS)


**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je vous partage aujourd'hui mon tout premier OS sur Stargate Atlantis après un précédent OS sur Stargate SG-1 (le lien est sur mon profil).**

 **Le début de l'OS si situe quelque part entre les événements de la saison 2 et la saison 3.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Dimension parallèle »_

Voilà plusieurs jours que la cité d'Atlantis était en ébullition : une nouvelle machine à remonter de temps avait été découverte par hasard, sur un monde des plus banales par l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Elle était à l'image de celle qu'avait découverte l'équipe SG-1 quelques années plus tôt : un Jumper avec à l'arrière un contrôleur temporel. Rodney avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'elle pouvait être le premier prototype du genre. Et pour tous, depuis la rencontre avec l'autre docteur Weir, il était évident que son créateur ne pouvait qu'être Janus, l'inventeur de plus têtu et brillant il y a dix mille ans de cela.

-Voilà qui remet les compteurs à égalité ! s'était réjouie McKay, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Rodney ce n'est pas une compétition, avait répondu Sheppard en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'entêta le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis

Mais ce que Rodney ignorait pour le moment c'est que cette machine n'avait pas vraiment la même fonction que la première. Le scientifique ancien Janus, n'avait pas créé deux fois la même machine loin de là. Et Rodney qui brillait par son intelligence lui aussi, et aimait d'ailleurs le rappeler, souvent, le découvrit bien assez tôt.

-Ca alors ! s'exclama-t-il dans son laboratoire

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Rodney ? demanda Zelenka en relevant la tête de son ordinateur.

-Ne touchez pas à la machine ! cria Rodney en sortant de la pièce, il faut que j'aille voir Elisabeth.

Rodney marchait à vive allure, ou du moins aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, vers le téléporteur le plus proche. La découverte qu'il venait de faire était énorme, sans doute une des plus grandes qu'il est faite jusque-là. Quand il arriva près du bureau d'Elisabeth, il vit celle-ci en pleine conversation avec le colonel Sheppard.

-Ah Rodney vous tombez bien, dit Elisabeth, en se tournant vers lui, est ce que vos recherches avancent ?

-Même mieux ! s'exclama Mckay, je viens de faire une immense découverte. C'est sans doute la plus grande de toute ma vie.

-A ce point ? s'étonna Sheppard

-Parfaitement, répondit Rodney souriant

-Peut-ont savoir quelle est la fonction de cette machine ? demanda Elisabeth intriguée

-C'est une machine qui sert à explorer des dimensions parallèles.

-Des dimensions parallèles ? répéta Sheppard

-Oui, des dimensions parallèles qui sont, en théorie, infinies, expliqua Rodney un sourire toujours plus grand sur le visage.

-Comme le miroir quantique découvert par SG-1, dit Sheppard

-A la différence que le Jumper nous permettrait de le faire en toute discrétion, expliqua Mckay. Et en plus de ça on n'aurait pas à traverser plusieurs dimensions pour revenir puisque la machine est conçue, et très brillamment je dois avouer, pour revenir à la nôtre une fois l'exploration achevée.

-Comment en n'êtes-vous si sûr ? demanda Elisabeth

-J'ai parcouru les données de voyages déjà accomplit dans la mémoire du jumper.

-Sauf qu'un tel voyage ne serait pas agréable, affirma Elisabeth, lors de l'expérience du miroir quantique, le colonel Carter, ou plutôt son double venu d'une autre dimension à beaucoup souffert.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas ici, dit Rodney, la machine a été conçue pour voyager de sorte qu'il n'y a pas de problème d'entropies en cascade. Et quand bien même cela n'arrive qu'après plusieurs heures.

-Très bien je vois que vous êtes décidé Rodney, dit Elisabeth amusée, vous avez mon accord.

-/-

Quelques jours plus tard, après que McKay ait poussé ses recherches un peu plus loin, l'équipe embarqua dans le Jumper modifié. Celui-ci quitta le hangar et s'envola au-dessus de la cité.

-Bien, c'est parti cramponnez-vous, dit Sheppard

Il eut un intense flash de lumière et puis plus rien. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas bouger.

-Nous n'avons pas bougé ? demanda Teyla en regardant au travers du pare-brise.

-D'après la machine nous sommes bien dans une autre dimension, répondit Rodney

-Je ne vois pas de différence, dit Sheppard, déçu

-Parfois il y en a très peu, informa Rodney

-Là il y a une grosse différence, dit Teyla, où est Atlantis ?

Alors qu'il devait survoler les proches alentours de la cité, celle-ci semblait avoir disparue de leur champ de vision, et il ne semblait y avoir qu'un océan d'un bleu sombre tout autour d'eux.

-Je ne détecte pas grand-chose, dit Rodney inquiet, je vais essayer d'améliorer la porter des détecteurs.

-Vous êtes sûr que l'on est sur la même planète ? demanda Ronon septique

-Ou peut être que l'on a voyagé dans le temps, dit Sheppard un peu de mauvaise humeur

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Rodney, je vous le dit à nouveau : ce Jumper a été modifié pour voyager dans des dimensions parallèles pas pour voyager dans le temps ! Nous sommes à la même époque que celle que nous avons quittée.

-Si ce n'est pas cela, alors peut être que dans ce monde la cité d'Atlantis est restée au fond de l'océan ? suggéra Teyla. L'autre Elisabeth nous avait bien dit que la première fois il n'y avait pas ce mécanisme de sauvetage.

-Teyla à raison il faut que l'on aille voir, dit Sheppard

-Attendez, vous voulez aller sous l'eau ?

-C'est bien ça Rodney, répondit Sheppard

Le Jumper plongea alors sous l'eau sombre et descendit doucement dans les abysses.

-Je vais allumer le projecteur on y verra plus clair, dit Sheppard

C'est alors qu'apparu quelque chose au loin. C'était une forme encore indistincte à cette distance et il leur fallu parcourir de nombreux mètres pour mieux l'apercevoir. Ils virent d'abord le sommet d'une haute tour, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Il n'y avait aucune lumière aux fenêtres de la cité. Tout était noir.

-Oh non, murmura Rodney, la cité est abandonnée, et il n'y a plus de bouclier.

-Ca m'en a tout l'air, dit Sheppard

-Alors ils sont tous mort quand ils l'on découverte ? demanda Ronon

-C'est une possibilité malheureusement, répondit Rodney

-Une possibilité ? répéta Teyla, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Rodney ?

-Et bien il est possible quand dans cette réalité on ait jamais découvert la cité, répondit Rodney, n'oubliez pas que toutes les possibilités existe quelque part.

-Bien, dit Sheppard, allons voir un peu plus près pour être sûr.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Rodney visiblement pas enchanté de plonger davantage sous l'eau

-Oui je suis sûr Rodney, répondit Sheppard

L'équipe continua alors à descendre, en se rapprochant un peu plus de la tour principale, celle qui abritait la porte des étoiles. Ce qu'ils virent les terrifia : il y avait de nombreux corps sans vie. C'était au-delà de toute tristesse. Les couleurs sur leur uniforme témoignaient de leur appartenance à différents services : médecins, militaires, scientifique…

-Mon Dieu, dit Rodney

-Alors ça s'est produit, souffla Sheppard

En plus des corps inertes, de nombreuses vitre était brisées. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la cité ne disparaisse.

L'édifice qui avait parcouru de si nombreux siècles et traverser toute la voie lactée pour venir jusqu'ici, était voué à ne plus exister.

Ces découvertes touchèrent beaucoup John et Rodney qui auraient très bien pu être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Si l'autre docteur Weir n'était pas revenue par miracle à l'époque des Anciens dix mille ans plus tôt, l'expédition aurait subi le même sort.

-/-

Au même moment, quelque part sur une lointaine planète, des survivants de la cité d'Atlantis organisaient leur survie. Leur situation était précaire, mais dans leur malheur ils mesuraient leur chance d'être encore là. Ils avaient réussi à fuir avec des Jumper et grâce à cela ils avaient des abris.

Sur la centaine de membre de l'expédition, à peine quinze d'entre eux étaient là. Tous avaient survécu à l'enfer d'une cité qui s'était remplie d'eau à toute allure, tuant beaucoup de leurs compagnons.

Le dispositif de protection de la cité était tombé en panne d'énergie et avait céder. Ils étaient partis avec peu d'affaire et dans la précipitation, sur la première planète dont ils avaient trouvé les coordonnées.

Ils avaient découvert la cité d'Atlantis il y a de nombreuses semaines. Après dix mille ans au fond de l'eau et abandonnée à elle-même, elle était intacte. Mais pour leur malheur, le rêve s'était rapidement transformer en cauchemar, et ils avaient dû évacuer de toute urgence sur une autre planète.

John Sheppard regardait l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague et les trais tirés par la fatigue. La nuit il ne dormait pas ou très peu, des images lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire. Il revoyait McKay qui crier de s'en aller, essayant jusqu'à la dernière minute de sauver la cité millénaire.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la cité il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il se murait dans son mutisme, persuadé que s'ils avaient évacué plus tôt, au lieu de prendre leur temps, ils auraient sauvé beaucoup de vies.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, lui dit Elisabeth, vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour la cité.

-C'était l'espoir d'une galaxie, Teyla me l'avait dit, dit John la voix rauque.

-John ce n'est pas votre faute.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, c'était plus fort que lui. Ils auraient dû évacuer plus tôt au lieu de prendre leur temps sur la planète Athos. Ou même regarder dans la base de données de la cité s'il n'y avait une planète inhabitée qu'ils auraient pu coloniser, ou autre chose. Mais pas cela. Pas l'évacuation à la hâte en oubliant des gens et du matériel.

-Nous n'avons presque rien murmura John.

-Nous sommes en vie, lui dit Elisabeth. Nous sommes dans une situation très difficile, et survivre va être dur, mais nous sommes là. Nous avons une autre chance.

-Une chance ?

-Oui, nous sommes en vie, et nous avons notre vie devant nous.

John n'était guère convaincu. Il avait mal c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Mal d'être en vie alors que d'autres étaient morts.

Cette culpabilité ne le quitta jamais vraiment, et malgré les années, les événements qui les avaient poussés à fuir Atlantis, lui restaient bien en mémoire. Comme à vif dans son esprit torturé malgré les bonnes choses qui se sont déroulées de son existence.

* * *

 **Alors vos avis ? :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cet OS !**


End file.
